Letters from the Heart
by crisscolfer36
Summary: Jeff is visting his cousin for almost the whole summer, where there is no internet access or phone service. So him and Nick write to each other. Their letters, with a small twist.
1. Nick Letter 1

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>So, about this story. All of Jeff's letters are written by riker-ricky-ross-lynchlover795, and all of Nick's are writter by me, musicispoetrywithpersonality. So... yeah, this is our shared account :D <strong>

**Hope you enjoy, always remember to review ;)**

**Letters From the Heart - Nick - Prologue**

So, here's the deal. Yesterday was the last day of school. It's summer vacation, and Jeff left today. For almost the entire summer.

Oh, you don't know this 'Jeff' I speak of? Well. Jeff's my best friend. He's been my best friends for over 10 years, since preschool. We were stuck like glue all through elementary school, and that hasn't changed. Jeff had always been bullied, probably because kids were jealous of him, but when he came out in 8th grade, he took several beatings that sent him to the ER. When he transferred to Dalton freshman year, I begged my mom to let me follow. Jeff was my best friend, and I felt like I needed to protect him. They had a zero-tolerance bullying policy, but I honestly didn't know what to do without him by my side.

Somewhere during that year - last year - I realized I was in love with Jeff. The funny thing was... I didn't feel anything different. I didn't feel a change in myself, or a shift in our relationship. It was like I've always been in love with him... I just didn't see it.

Does he feel the same way? I doubt it. That's why he's never gonna know.

Sure, all the guys joke about how we should go out, and the way Kurt always says, "You think Blaine and I were bad... you guys have known each other a freaking decade. The minute you walk into the room your guys' sexual tension practically sets the room on fire."  
>But Jeff and I have always been like that... they couldn't be serious, could they?<p>

Either way, this was going to the worst summer ever. Jeff was visiting his cousin, God knows where... and there's no phone service or internet access. I'm not going to see his face or hear his beautiful voice for 2 months.

Yeah.

My name is Nick Duval. I'm in love with my best friend, who I know is gay, but would never share the same feelings I have for him, and my summer of 2011... is going to suck.

xxxxx

**Letter 1**

Dear Jeff,

Alright man. This is gonna be really short, 'cause, well... It hasn't even been 48 hours and I'm bored as hell. It's like... half of me is gone! I need the 6 to my 3.

- Nick


	2. Jeff Letter 1

**Hello everybody! So, this is me, riker-rocky-ross-lynchlover795 (yeah, the one with the 100 niff dribbles) :D (wow, I REALLY have to shorten that username...)**

**Soooo, as musicispoetrywithpersonality said last chapter, this is a Niff multi-chapter fix that (except for these chapters) we think is going to be composed of completely letters=) **

**Soooo, this is Jeff's background and response to Nick's first letter! I hope it's decent-ish :D**

Hooray for summer vacation! Hooray for quality family time! Hooray for sun tanning and sleeping late and having fun and-

Yeah, that's not my summer…at all…ever. You know what vacation means for me? Well, this year in particular, it means that my parents can't stand me and are shipping me off to my cousin's house. Where there is absolutely no Internet access or connection to the outside world. Honestly, I don't know how I handle all the love…

Yep, I'm Jeff Sterling. Jeffery, if you want to be exact. I'm sarcastic. My dad hates me. At times I have the ability to convince people I'm a three year old trapped in a seventeen year old's body, although if you see me like that we must be very close. I don't really let loose for just anybody. For a while, it was basically only my brother and best friend, Nicholas Duval. Nick, or, in only my case, Nicky, is my best friend of 10+ years, and, honestly, I don't know where I'd be without him. From preschool, the two of us were always the known pair of best friends; we did everything together…still do…only, in eighth grade, people didn't look at that as a good thing. How do I know? Getting beaten to the point of hospital care was probably the big warning, but the constant teasing, being shoved into lockers, and being locked in closets helped too.

It was my fault. I was _stupid _enough to think I could come out without consequences. That people would be understanding and supportive and actual _decent _human beings. However, that was not really the case. By doing that, I tied my own noose and brought Nicky along for the ride. The geniuses in my class figured that, because I was gay and hung out with my friend all the time, he must have been gay too! Long story short, I transferred to Dalton Academy (all boys, zero-tolerance bullying policy school) and Nick managed to convince his amazing parents to let him transfer too.

I'm gay. I like boys. Nick is a boy. I recently discovered that, following that set of rules, I'm allowed to like Nick. Not only am I allowed, I _do_! I like Nick. I love Nick. I mean, I've always loved Nick, but this is more than as a best friend. I want to _be _with Nick. I want to be Nicky's boyfriend and go on dates and hug and kiss and do everything together! The catch? I know Nick loves me; he loves me as a friend. Is he gay? Does he play for my team? I honestly don't know. Every time I convince myself he is, I always come to the conclusion that I'm just thinking that because I want him to be. He's never had a girlfriend…..but he's never had a boyfriend either. I've never seen him check _anyone _out. But he supported when nobody else did. When my family didn't and my friends didn't and I was getting hate from everyone else, Nicky supported me. He loved me. He had no problem with my choices, almost so understanding of me that he _must _have understood from a whole different level. He must have been _living _it. Living it along with me.

At the end of the school year, things were going amazingly. Our third year at Dalton was just as amazing as the first two, and I was happy. He was happy. Now? Now, I don't know what's going on. I'm literally gone for three quarters of the summer; I don't know what Nick will be doing. I miss him. I miss him so much already, and it's been less than a week.

Letter:

Hi, Nicky! (aka, 3)

If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure that I'm much more bored than you. There is absolutely NOTHING to do here! Even though I got to drive down here so I have the car, there's nowhere to go! I hope your letters are longer than that last one, cuz they're the only thing I get to look forward to the whole summer. Yep, that's right Nicky, even when you're nowhere near me, you're still the most exciting person in my life. Don't let it go to your head.

So, what have you been doing? You have to go to all the awesome parties for me! It KILLS me that I'm stuck here; I feel like I'm in isolation or something. If I don't respond to any more of your letters, I'm in the corner rocking back and forth in boredom. =p

-Jeff (aka, 6)


	3. Nick Letter 2

**A/N: Alright, I don't really have much to say... other than thank you all you amazing people for reading! Sorry for slow updating... school's.. yeah. **

**Remember to review :) Enjoy!**

**~Musicispoetrywithpersonality - i need to figure out a shorter signature... **

_**Nick, Letter 2**_

Dear Jeffie,

Aww, how sweet, Jeffie. Most exciting person in your life? Well. I'm glad.  
>And hey, about that corner,<em> I <em>just might be the one to be rocking back and forth there. Hehe, we can make it a date! ;)  
>Dude, seriously though. I honestly don't know what to do with myself. Are you sure we weren't like conjoined twins or something?<br>Haha, awesome parties? Yeah, right. Everyone's practically gone. Trent, Thad, and Flint are all on vacation (not to the same place, that would just be weird) for like two weeks. Kurt and Blaine… well, they made plans, probably to eat each other's faces all summer. And Wes and David… god knows what _they're_ doing.  
>Jeffie it's sooo booorrriiiinnnngggg! Yes, I'm whining and throwing a tantrum right now.<br>Well… I guess I'll go to the pool or something… I don't even know.  
>Tell your cousin I said hi, even though I completely hate him right now for stealing you from me.<p>

-Nicky

**Review and I love you forever ;D**


	4. Jeff Letter 2

**_Hi! :D "tis me, riker-rocky-ross-lynchlover795_**

**_I'm superduper sorry about the wait; last week was a surprise hell week...but I hope this is decent for you!_**

**_I want to thank every one of you for reading and alerting and favoring and everything! It means so much :D_**

**_And noooooow, I hope you like it! I'd love to hear what you think 333 (you'd think I'd have learned by now that the less than sign doesn't work, but nope!)_**

**_Jeff:_**

_Date? _

I'm sorry, did he say date? Did I hear correctly? Did he just casually use the term "date"?

I mean, sure it's to rock back and forth in a corner, but I'm sure we could rock an asylum any day! I mean, there's free jello, right? What more could anyone need?

Ok, I really need to calm down. Nick and I have been hanging out since preschool; why does suddenly referring to it as a "date" change anything? Especially when it's a total joke? And then right after he implied we were siblings…duuh, he doesn't think of me like that! We're friends…just friend, almost siblings! That should be enough….but it's not….

**_JEFF LETTER 2:_**

Hey bro,

Siiigh, you let it go to your head…

Yeah, we'll have to pick out a good corner, then! The one in the corner of the Janitor's closet of the fourth floor is pretty nice; I'd know- I was locked in there for almost six hours once…but I'm sure we could make it pretty nice! Ya' know, hang up some posters, get some music jammin' in there? =)

And stupid question, bro—if we were separated at birth, we'd have wicked scars to show it =p

Haha, I don't doubt that Kurt and Blaine are devouring each other's faces right at this very minute….well, you'll have to point out every hickey for me and give them hell for it, ok? And bash any explicit pda; I wouldn't want them to become one of "those" couples while I'm gone. Hehe…

You think it's boring where you are? Nicholas Duval, you should see my room; it's literally six feet by six feet and contains only a mattress on the floor! Plus, there is literally NO human contact! I don't count my cousin as a human…..he shows no emotion and all he eats are sardines from a can. Long story short, I'm dyyyyiiiinnnnnggggg! I can't _wait _to get back!

Miss you, Nicky!

-Jeff (ie) =)


End file.
